


In Love with the Wolfboy

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fic-Tac-Toe, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Lycantrophy, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Royalty, Werewolf!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:04:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: Merlin is in charge of the crown prince's safety, to protect him even from himself, and keep his secret hidden. But Arthur derails his attempts by being charming, and oh, so tempting.





	In Love with the Wolfboy

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea of lycantrophy being a royal disease was taken from the Doctor Who episode "Tooth and Claw." 
> 
> Edit: the title of this fic has been changed, it used to be Empire of the Wolf, but I feel like the new one works better.

  
  
  


●

Merlin was hyper-aware of his surroundings, his senses attuned to them, he kept glancing back worried he'd been tailed. Trekking down a path of dry foliage, leading him to the depths where the larger trees cast shadows, he stopped, thinking he heard something. He turned on his feet getting the feeling he wasn't completely alone.

His eyes narowed, already despairing thinking he'd be accosted by a paparazzo demanding the reasons why he casually went for an afternoon promenade in the woods. No one would believe it was an usual Tuesday. 

Not when everyone had their sights set on the beloved Prince of Wales...and Merlin by association. 

He saw nothing, adjusted the small duffel bag he was carrying from one shoulder to the other and continued moving. He figured the noise had come from woodland critters. 

Merlin stopped once more. There it was. The rough creak of twigs breaking, rusty leaves crunching. He stayed alert. 

"Arthur?" He asked, his guard up. Rustling. "Arthur, if it's you, you better come out right this second you utter prat, I'm not playing games with you." 

Merlin felt his magic reacting to a possible threat, he put a hand out, a flurry of golden and orange leaves rose, floated around. Through them, stealth and predatory, Arthur appeared. Almost like he had been waiting to make an entrance. 

He stood proudly right before him, completely naked, his flaccid cock hanging, nestled betwen blond curls. His sense of modesty non-existent. Merlin stared, drank him in as if he had traversed the Sahara instead of the woods. He couldn't be expected to look away from Arthur’s fit physique. He bit his lower lip, Merlin _wanted_. Arthur smirked. 

"I brought you clothes," he said training his eyes on Arthur's face. He could be professional.

Arthur walked to him and took the bag Merlin handed him, but let it drop between their feet. An edge to him, something dangerous and alluring, Merlin felt heat unfurling in him under Arthur's loaded gaze. As if by instinct he moved closer, basically plastering himself against Arthur's chest. 

"How much time do we have?" Arthur asked, his fingers had magically wandered under Merlin's shirt. His roughened hands teased and caressed well-known sensitive spots, Merlin shivered. 

"Uh," Merlin responded, "We have to get you back to the palace. Your safety is first." 

"Do you really want that? I had, uh, other plans," Arthur said full of intent, his fingertips still tantalizing, tracing patterns on Merlin's back. His musky, earthy scent flooding Merlin.

"Eh, I don't know if that's a good idea," Merlin said, trying feebly to reason with Arthur. He turned his head, exposing his neck so Arthur could suck a bruise there. "I'm supposed to keep you out of harm's way. I don't want to be the one responsible of outing your secret. It's confidential. I've been sworn. No one must know about your _royal disease_." Merlin did air-quotes around the last words. "Or how it's a family thing for that matter." 

"It's a mutation of the blood," Arthur answered, lapping at the skin he had worried with his teeth. "I thought someone with magic would understand." 

Merlin crossed his arms, moved an inch away from Arthur. "I do, I did a whole seminar on lycantrophy. But I don't think it'd be good press if the Commonwealth found out you spend time rolling around and howling at the moon," he said pointedly. 

"Rolling? I'm not a dog, Merlin," Arthur protested. A scowl appeared on his face. Merlin was obviously easy to distract and an idiot because he wanted to kiss it away. 

Arthur came closer again, nipped at his jaw. "You smell good," he said, burying his nose in Merlin's neck, a groan escaped him. "So good." Arthur rubbed himself all over Merlin, their scents mingling. Arthur wasn't above marking him. Merlin was feeling oddly light-headed. 

Merlin could feel Arthur hardening against him, slowly, Merlin reached between them. "Fuck." 

He stroked Arthur bringing him to full hardness, growing thick in his palm, with his fingers he pulled back foreskin, rubbing, pre-cum, thick and hot, leaking, his fingers wet with it. His own arousal grew. Arthur fought with Merlin's belt, pulled the zipper of his jeans down, giving him a wolfish grin. In a swift motion, he tugged Merlin's trousers and underwear down to mid-thigh, his hands roamed, took a detour to his buttocks, fingers traced the inside of his thighs, so slow and torturous Merlin felt he could burst from anticipation. When Arthur took his erection in his hand, Merlin moaned a breathy, "Yes." 

"Still think we should go?" Arthur whispered. 

"Fuck that." 

Their mouths fussed together, hard and uncoordinated, hot and demanding, their teeth clinking. The wet slide of Arthur's tongue in his mouth had Merlin whimpering, the rhythmic pumping of their fists bringing them closer. Bodies tightening together, muscles straining. Merlin loved the feel of Arthur's cock, so hard and heavy in his hand. All for him. Arthur's musk, their sweat, cum, so overpowering he could've choked. He moaned against Arthur's mouth, thrust his hips enjoying the glide of Arthur’s palm over him, from base to tip, provoking him, making shudder. He was pure heat and surrender. 

He spilled over Arthur’s hand after a few more strokes. Arthur followed soon after, a guttural sound emanating from his throat. Boneless, he slumped against Arthur who held him until he came back down, whispered nonsense and pressed tender kisses to his forehead, his wet lips lingering. 

Without a hurry they cleaned themselves up as much as they could, got dressed and stole kisses. This time languid and sweet. Over a year ago, when he was hired to protect the Prince and keep the Royal family's centuries old secret, he didn’t foresee this. Werewolves? Sure. Loving Arthur? Not so much. After all, shagging the heir to the throne wasn't in his contract. 

Merlin stared at their clasped hands as they were making their way out of the woods. He was in over his head. Not very keen on the idea, but feeling like he had to he said out loud, "Maybe I should let MI5 take care of your protection." 

Arthur snorted. "As if I'd be safer with anyone who isn't you." 

Just for that, because Arthur trusted him, Merlin kissed him thoroughly.


End file.
